The 'Pet' Interruption
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Misaki brings home a puppy and Akihiko is jealous
1. The beginning of the War

**The beginning of a war**

Misaki looked at the sky which was becoming dark with every passing second. Holding the shopping bag tighter, he increased his pace as he didn't bring an umbrella with him. The wind grew stronger indicating an immediate downpour. But all of Misaki's prayers to avoid drenching and go home quick were crumbled where the rain came down and fell on the streets. Misaki didn't have a choice other than getting wet but fortunately after a while he spotted a shade nearby and hurried towards it to take a shelter. He was drenched all over but his pants were still a little dry.

Misaki stood there till the rain lightened a little but something caught his attention. At a corner something was moving, something small. Misaki blinked for a while and proceeded towards it to unfasten his curiosity. It was morning so he was glad that it wasn't any terrifying ghost and it wasn't possible for any thief or any human being to fit in that corner. It was hard to see properly from that distance as the corner was pitch black so Misaki went close enough. But the moment he leaned in to check the substance, something wet dashed towards him.

It was a little, dirty and wet puppy and the creature looked at Misaki hopefully, shivering terribly. Misaki couldn't resist its cuteness and touched the puppy's head and stoked it slowly. The puppy probably didn't eat for few days and was wobbling due to the lack of any energy. Feeling the warm touch of Misaki it moved closer to Misaki and licked Misaki's fingers and made a soft affectionate sound.

Misaki decided to take it home.

&

'I am home'

'Misaki where were you I called you so man-'

Akihiko ceased his complaints when he saw Misaki holding a small dirty puppy in his arms and both of them drenched. Akihiko was already feeling his nether regions respond seeing Misaki wet all over. He could see the slight protrusion on Misaki's chest peeking out adorably and the wet shirt was hugging Misaki's slim figure like a second skin making him look delicious.

But why was Misaki holding a puppy instead of him?

'Usagi-san I found him on the road, can we keep him?'

'And you will give all your attention to him.' thought Akihiko.

'No'

Misaki was a little offended by the sudden refusal but still he just couldn't let the puppy get wet.

'But Usagi-san he is just a puppy and he is very hungry.'

'We are not keeping any dog.'

Akihiko spoke and went to the bathroom to fetch a towel for Misaki. Misaki followed him, determined to convince the stiff man.

'Ok then we will set him free after he is a little healthy; I promise I will take care of it, it will not cause you any disturbance.'

Draping the towel over Misaki's head and rubbing it over his hair, Akihiko spoke sternly.

'It will distract you from your studies.'

'No it will not. Please Usagi-san.'

Misaki looked at Akihiko with so much hope in his eyes that Akihiko couldn't resist from granting his wish.

'Ok but not too long. Now strip off your clothes.'

'Ok'

Akihiko smirked at Misaki's innocence. Walking past Akihiko, Misaki walked towards the bathroom door and was shocked when Akihiko caught him by the towel over his shoulder and kissed Misaki's nose. Misaki looked at Akihiko's grinning face and recognized the man's motive.

'lets bath together.'

'No and I have to wash the puppy too.'

Akihiko narrowed his eyes at the thought of Misaki sharing a bath with the puppy. Akihiko was only allowed to do that. He caught Misaki's wrist and dragged him towards the bathroom.

'Forget it Misaki, we are-'

Unable to hold the puppy properly due to Akihiko's pull, the puppy fell out of Misaki's hold and walked on the carpet making little footprints of mud and dirt.

'Oh no the carpet I have to clean it.'

Misaki screamed and taking the puppy in his arms rushed towards the bathroom and closed the door. Everything happened so suddenly that Akihiko didn't have any time to object and before he could think something he found himself gaping at the closed bathroom door.

His eyes grew darker when he found the door locked. Misaki was having a bath with that filthy dog and the puppy was getting a nice wash by Misaki too and Akihiko was standing outside. Akihiko was jealous, how could Misaki pay so much attention to a puppy when he was just a moment ago from making love to Misaki against the bathroom wall.

It was hard for Akihiko to stand and hear the sound of water splashing and the occasional voice of Misaki telling the puppy to stop licking him. It was like a torture. He would get Misaki for that, when Misaki would come out, Akihiko would show him who is more important – a puppy or Usagi-san.

-

Next chapter will be soon. I know it was short so Next will be longer.


	2. Choose Me

I was so glad to find that the reviewers enjoyed the story so much and I was hoping that exact reaction as I was laughing all the time when I was writing the story. Anyway two very important conclusions of the story are Usami will not hurt the puppy (though he will always wish to kill it) and there will be more characters of the Junjou appearing to anger Usami further…

Note: Those who don't know what pug puppies are they should know to read this story. Pug puppies are wonderful pets.

Pugs are very affectionate and loyal, and are happy to curl up at your feet. Pug puppies are playful with children, they get along well with other household pets and they train quite well. Pug puppies are intelligent, but are also sensitive.

Pug puppies make a noise resembling a pig, and they've been known to snore. Their short wrinkled nose and stocky little body make them a very recognizable breed. The word "Pug" actually means "closed fist-ed" or "clenched fist" and refers to the tightened, drawn in face of a pug, kind of like a closed fist.

**Choose me**

Akihiko looked at the knob of the door revolving right. Finally Misaki was coming out with that annoying creature and he would have his revenge. The door opened and Akihiko took some time to stare at the view. Misaki was wearing a towel hanging loosely around his waist and the puppy was safely cradled in Misaki arms, licking Misaki's chest occasionally. Akihiko's eyes widened when he saw the puppy made clean and tidy by Misaki's effort. It was a pug puppy, one of those puppies who loved to spend their time with their owner and was very affectionate towards them. It only made the fight harder. Akihiko's blood boiled when the puppy lightly nudged his head on Misaki's nipple and Misaki giggled.

'Stop that it tickles. Usagi-san look he is so cute.'

Akihiko thought of killing the puppy right then and there but he didn't want Misaki to get angry and sad because of him. So he controlled his raging fury and leaned down to nibble on Misaki's ear.

'Yeah Misaki is so cute and adorable.'

'I am talking about the puppy.'

Akihiko didn't pay any attention to Misaki's words and pulled him towards the wall kissing him eagerly. The little puppy was sandwiched between them and squirmed to get free. Misaki giggled due to the friction on his chest. Akihiko got more determined to make Misaki moan for his action and not for that puppy's rubbing. Slipping his hand under the towel Akihiko grasped Misaki's cock and stroked it. Misaki threw his head back and loosened his embrace. The puppy came out of his hold and landed on the floor. Akihiko smirked at his hard earned victory and stroked Misaki harder nibbling on one of the perked nipple.

Misaki couldn't stop himself from moaning out and give in to Akihiko's assaults. He became so lost in the pleasuring sensation that the wandering of the puppy around the room and then moving to another room all went unnoticed by him. Akihiko pushed Misaki against the wall and kissed him on his lips hungrily to burn out all the flames of jealousy he was feeling when Misaki was relishing the company of that puppy. Finally he was happy to love Misaki and tire out the boy. He was happy to have all of Misaki's attention focused on him.

Just as Akihiko knee-led down to take Misaki's throbbing organ in his mouth, a loud crashing sound came from the kitchen. Misaki came to his senses and ran towards the source of the noise. Akihiko stared at the naked body running away from him. The idea of someone seeing Misaki stark naked hit him and he ran also taking the discarded towel.

Misaki looked at the mess in front of him wide eyed while Akihiko wrapped the towel around Misaki as the puppy was getting a porn display of a bare Misaki. And only Akihiko was allowed to do that. All the contents of the refrigerator were spilled and scattered on the floor and the little puppy was sitting in the midst of it, blinking his big eyes innocently. The carpet was spoiled with the liquid food and most of the groceries were wasted. Akihiko was just waiting for that kind of situation and was just going to open his mouth to scold the puppy and convince Misaki to throw him out. But he didn't get a chance.

'Oh puppy I am so sorry I forgot that you were very hungry.'

'Misaki he messed up the refrigerator and the puppies have all the bad habits of making the house dirty.'

'I will clean it all. Now I will be making something for him so you will have to wait for the dinner.'

Akihiko clenched his fists to calm his anger. Misaki was already paying more attention and giving more care to that puppy. But if he opposed Misaki right then it would make Misaki love that puppy more and he couldn't allow that. He would wait. Sitting on the couch Akihiko watched at Misaki cooking and the puppy running around Misaki with shinning eyes and playful gestures. Occasionally Misaki would lean down to pat on the puppy's head making Usagi grind his teeth and tighten his jaws. Misaki never did such things to him and the puppy was getting all of them with so little effort.

After the food was ready Misaki took and plate and served the puppy his cooking. Misaki's eyes lit up and he smiled heartily when he saw the puppy eating the food hungrily. Akihiko couldn't stand their bonding any more. He was having a stabbing pain in his eyes and a burning feast in his heart.

'Misaki I am hungry, so let's go out and eat.'

'But Usagi-san I will cook-'

'I am hungry and I can't wait lets go out.'

Little did Misaki know that Akihiko was just making an excuse to part him from the puppy. Misaki looked at the puppy and patting him one last time, he got up to go out with Usagi.

Akihiko grinned to get Misaki all to himself finally. He was already making plans to make Misaki whimper in pleasure because of his touch. There was no way that the puppy was going to defeat him no matter how cute or loyal he was; Akihiko was far better. He walked out first to take out his red sports car while commanding Misaki to come soon.

'Lets go.'

Akihiko blinked to believe what he was seeing. He pulled down the glass to make sure. Misaki was holding the puppy in his arms again. So Misaki decided to take the puppy with him everywhere. There was no way he would take the puppy in his car. He would have to had his time with his lover.

'The puppy is not going.'

Akihiko spoke harshly without opening the door of the car.

'But Usagi-san if he stays home alone it could be dangerous.'

'Then throw him away.'

'How can I do that? Its ok he will stay in the car and we will have our food,'

They stayed like that for a few time while Akihiko and the little puppy performed their glaring contest. The big chocolaty orbs of the cute puppy and the sharp violet eyes of Akihiko were both determined to state their rights vividly: Misaki was mine. Getting impatient Misaki himself opened the door and got into the passenger seat. Akihiko didn't protest further.

While driving Akihiko sometimes looked at the puppy sleeping peacefully on Misaki's lap and Misaki brushing the puppy's fur. When was the last time Misaki treated him like that? Discarding the disturbing thought he sped up his pace and began to think the tricks to capture Misaki all to himself and free his lover from the spell of the annoying puppy.

-

* * *

Those who haven't seen a pug puppy please check it out on the net, I don't have any as I am too lazy to take care even of myself so no question of another being but I would love to have one if someone take care of all his necessities. Pug puppies are the cutest.

Next chapter will be soon.


	3. Chaotic Get together

I didn't reply to every review and I am so very sorry and ashamed of that…. I had so much fun reading every one of them and my fingers were itching to reply them back....

And I have a reason as I was writing and am writing too many fics at a time and drawing too many these days so I owe an apology.

Please forgive me…

Anyway, I am happy to know you all are liking the story and hope you all continue to do so.

**Chaotic Get-together**

Akihiko sighed with utter relief when he saw the view of a colossal restaurant coming closer. Finally the mute torture of the puppy would be over and getting a private place all to them, he would teach Misaki the perils of treating him inferior to that disgusting puppy.

Parking the car, Akihiko directed Misaki to get off. Akihiko crinkled his nose at the tender way Misaki slowly got up in fear of waking up the puppy and balancing on one leg outside the car, Misaki laid the tiny animal on his seat. Getting both impatient and jealous, Akihiko closed the door of the car with a loud bang.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU WILL WAKE UP THE PUPPY.'

Misaki shouted making round and angry eyes. Akihiko didn't care what Misaki thought of his behaviour towards the puppy anymore and looked at his lover with pure venom in his eyes.

'At least he will do some work of guarding the car.'

Misaki didn't extend the conversation and followed Akihiko to the restaurant.

Misaki tried to inquire Akihiko when the renowned author demanded for a private room but Akihiko's aloof aura and angry face didn't allow him to gather enough courage. Misaki wanted Akihiko to be happy and it troubled him when Akihiko would get silent and indifferent. Misaki couldn't help but wonder if keeping the puppy was a bad idea.

They took their seat facing each other and Misaki fidgeted in his chair when he saw Akihiko looking away from him with a bored and irritant expression. He tried to draw some attention by playing with the spoons but he laughed clumsily when one of the spoons fell down from his shaky hand.

Misaki was confused as he tried to figure out the ways to start a nice conversation. Bending down, he picked up the spoon from below the table and was shocked when a pair of warm lips touched his, after he raised up his head. He wasn't sure when Akihiko got up and sneaked his place beside him and his mind refused to investigate Akihiko's speed of motion, when a warmer tongue slipped into his mouth and licked at the tender rosy skin inside.

Surrendering into Akihiko's caresses, Misaki moaned out when Akihiko sat in his chair taking Misaki roughly into his lap. Misaki could feel Akihiko's hardness poking into his thighs and a cold hand making its way underneath his shirt.

'Usagi-san someone ah can see us.'

'I locked the door.'

Misaki felt foolish for worrying so much for that wicked man, he should have figured out that the erotic writer was just waiting for a chance to sate his sexual appetite. But their solitary bliss of the lovers' union didn't last for long when they heard a knock on the door.

Groaning Akihiko glared at the door and turning over to put Misaki to his seat, he got up and walked towards the door. His annoyance deepened when he saw a young man instead of a lady appearing to take their order. Stepping in and taking his seat, Akihiko looked at the menu and ordered for both of them.

The waiter listened and jotted them down in a small pad then spoke politely.

'Sir, please don't lock the door.'

Akihiko got aggravated by the waiter's suggestion but he didn't pursue the argument as he knew that was a family restaurant.

Misaki could feel his lover's disappointment and the gloomy aura grew darker than before. The meal arrived and they started eating in unison. Misaki felt uneasy seeing Usagi hardly eating the food. He knew Usagi was hungry and he had never delayed in eating.

'Usagi-san, don't you like the food?'

'No, it's ok.'

'Then why aren't you eating?'

Misaki frowned when Akihiko didn't reply back. Instead of eating he also stared at his plate feeling guilty and sad. His eyes widened when Akihiko picked up the food with his spoon and stretched out his hand towards Misaki.

'Eat it Misaki.'

Misaki saw the sublime warmth in his lover's eyes and was unable to resist the offer. Opening his mouth he ate the food from Akihiko's spoon, hoping that his behavior would cheer up Usagi. He felt he had stepped on a landmine when Akihiko smiled and asked him.

'Misaki now feed me.'

'You are big enough to eat by yourself.'

Akihiko's face saddened dramatically on getting rejected and he looked down, bringing back the depressed omen. Misaki felt guilty on bruising the poor rabbit and did as Akihiko requested. Akihiko's face lit up reminding Misaki of his adorable puppy but he discarded the cute complements 'adorable and innocent' when Akihiko consumed the food and looked at Misaki with dark desires in his eyes. Misaki was used to that dirty look and understood the meaning behind it unmistakably.

They continued to eat like that and by the time their food was finished, Misaki was blushing to his toe and Akihiko was grinning from ear to ear. But one feeling was common to both of them, they both could feel their heart pounding furiously in their chest.

Paying the money, the couple came out of the room and Misaki's face paled when he was Usagi's father wave to them. He felt the body next to him stiffen when Haruhiko appeared beside the tall old man clothed in suspicious black suit.

Without wasting any time, Akihiko took Misaki's wrist and walked out hurriedly taking another direction. Misaki was already getting a familiar vibes of something bad and his fear intensified when he saw both the Usamis follow them.

Getting to the car, Akihiko opened the door in haste and was almost about to sit on the driver's place when he spotted the puppy standing on the seat and wagging his tail. Misaki opened the door and screamed out as Akihiko was just about to sit on his pet.

'Look out.'

'Take it away and get in the car.'

Akihiko spoke loudly and strongly watching that his father and brother coming closer. Misaki obeyed his lover's command but when his hand touched the soft cushion of Usagi's seat, he felt it was wet. He also smelled a foul odour and looked at Akihiko with a petrified expression.

'What is it Misaki? Scoot over quick.'

'Usagi-san the puppy… the puppy has urinate on your seat.'

'WHAT?'

Akihiko shouted in utter shock and anger. The air around Akihiko was burning by getting affected from his boiling rage. Misaki was puzzled and scared as he saw the puppy getting terrified too and run to him making soft anxious noises. Misaki considered that it was the worst day of his life when he saw Usagi-_chichi _followed by Usagi-_ani_ standing in front of the red car with a wood carving in his hand.

-

* * *

Next chapter will be soon.


	4. Resolute Requests

**Resolute Requests**

Misaki stood still finding him encircled by the Usami clan. His 'Usamone' was at its zenith that time as he saw the three Usami members looking at him each of them with a discrete expression.

'Good afternoon Takahashi-kun and Akihiko.'

Misaki smiled nervously glancing at Akihiko who was trying his hard not to murder someone and commit a felony.

'Misaki let's go.'

Crossing the front of the car and taking Misaki's wrist, Akihiko nearly dragged the boy away and headed towards the main road. Misaki didn't have any choice other than to cling onto the puppy and do as he was directed, he didn't want to agitate his lover any further and create some messy riot.

But he was convinced that Akihiko's stubbornness was patrimonial when he saw Usagi-chichi chasing them with rapid footsteps.

'Usagi-san, what about your car?'

'Leave it, we will take a cab.'

'Akihiko wait, I just intend to give this to Takahashi-kun and to you.'

Akihiko didn't even look back instead fastened up his pace. Misaki could feel the puppy tremble and snuggle into him making quivering noises. Akihiko was holding Misaki tightly enough to leave a mark and Misaki was hoping that they would soon get into a cab. But a loud shrill from behind ceased their motion and they looked back to see Usagi-chichi sprawled on the ground over his knees.

'PRESIDENT'

Haruhiko rushed to his injured father and Misaki was shocked when he found his lover tugging to his wrist to move on.

'Usagi-san we should see your father.'

'Serves him right, now lets go.'

Misaki got angry and almost snatched his hands away from Akihiko.

'Are you crazy? Where are your manners? Even if he wasn't your father, you should help him.'

Misaki yelled at Akihiko surprising Haruhiko and Fuyuhiko and grasping Akihiko's hand he stomped towards the scathed old man. Haruhiko had already picked up his father but as Fuyuhiko wasn't able to stand properly, he was draping his body on his son's shoulder to support his weight. Misaki could see the man's knees bleeding through the torn cloth.

'Are you ok?'

Haruhiko spoke though he face was devoid of any emotion. Misaki saw Akihiko looking away with a trace of anger and guilt in his eyes. Misaki was determined to participate in nursing Usagi-chichi but the current gloomy and discomfited aura prevailing around the Usamis made me regret his firm decision. Misaki had a bad feeling that he was digging his own grave which would be pretty hard to disinter.

'Yes, I am fine, just a little pain on the knees.'

'Ah, we have some first aid kit in the car if it's ok let's go there, and then scrutinize the injury.'

Misaki spoke eagerly as Usagi-chichi looked at him with awe. He wasn't expecting to get any help from Akihiko and the fact that Akihiko was listening to the kid without any doubt or protest was stunning Fuyuhiko strangely. He knew that going to a hospital would have been a better and easy option but he denied it.

'Sure Takahashi-kun, Haruhiko escort me there.'

Misaki was somewhat glad that at least someone was acting normal and tightening his hold on Akihiko's hand, they all headed for the smelly red car.

-

Misaki wrapped the last of the bandage around Fuyuhiko's knee with a pale face, as he could feel two sharp gazes piercing on his back. Misaki ogled timidly at the two brothers standing some distance away from the car and hurried on his medical treating when he saw Akihiko's angry and impatient face. Both the brothers were wearing a stony expression compelling Misaki to wonder if there were sworn enemies from the past life. Akihiko and Haruhiko were having a mute fisticuff and Misaki wondered how contrasting it would have looked if he and Takahiro were accompanying them.

Fuyuhiko was sitting on a bench sited in the parking area and Misaki was kneeling down in front of the aged man inspecting the wound. Misaki knew his lover was getting more annoyed as the puppy was currently cradled in Akihiko's arms and was starring at the bored face with his big chocolaty eyes masking an innocent and curious expression. Misaki was praying to lend Akihiko some patience before he crumpled up the puppy and slake his sinister urges. Misaki was surprised when Fuyuhiko laughed and asked Misaki with a warm face.

'Takahashi-kun is that your pet?'

'Umm no, we are just keeping it for the time being.'

'Do you know how to take care of it?'

'Ah no.'

'You should train it, you know it's a pug puppy, pug puppies are intelligent and faithful but they are very sensitive, so you need to be gentle with him.'

Misaki's face lit up at Fuyuhiko's prodigious knowledge and he listened to the man intently, he didn't want to repeat the same mistake of spoiling his lover's belongings again. But his attention was averted to Akihiko when he felt his back almost burning by the man's possessive gawp giving his skin goosebumps.

Relieved to complete bandaging Usagi-chichi's injury finally, Misaki got up. Fuyuhiko gave Misaki the wood carvings and spoke with a strange gentleness.

'These are for you and Akihiko; I brought them from my last trip to a wood carving convention.'

'They are beautiful, thank you.'

Misaki smiled but it faded when he heard a hoarse and demanding voice.

'Misaki hurry up.'

Misaki got paler when he saw the puppy licking Akihiko's cheek and without demurring further he rushed towards Usagi. Fuyuhiko saw his son putting an offensive face when Misaki requested him to carry the puppy or the wood carving and smiled amusingly.

'That kid is capable of making Akihiko happy.'

He mumbled to himself motioning Haruhiko to take him to a hospital.

-

Getting into the cab, Misaki took the puppy from Akihiko to his lap but he got confused when instead of being happy Usagi got angrier and stiff. Misaki wished for the time to fly and reach their home soon.

Misaki entered their house and started to make a small bed for the puppy while Akihiko smoked on his cigarette glaring at the lively animal. Laying the sleeping puppy on the soft cushion on the floor, Misaki sat on the couch beside Akihiko. He felt uneasy and guilty when Akihiko didn't talk or touch him.

Misaki knew that nothing he did was culpable but he didn't like Akihiko to lose his usual demeanor. He looked at Akihiko's dire face and felt a pang of guilty stabbing his heart.

'Usagi-san I am sorry, your father was injured for me and I couldn't-'

'He got injured for his own fault and stubbornness.'

They stayed silent for some time and just when the awkwardness was compelling Misaki to almost cry and regret for his deed, Akihiko's sudden demand made his jaw touch the floor.

'Kiss me Misaki.'

Misaki stared at the man sitting next to him and felt foolish to consider the man innocuous for once. Misaki never considered him a genius and to have an unpredictable and wicked lover like Akihiko and getting failed miserably every time to figure out Akihiko's cryptic intentions was making Misaki feel like the greatest fool in the entire Universe. He couldn't analyze if it was his fault for lacking self-confidence and wisdom or his fortuity's fault to have a lover like Akihiko.

'That's too much.'

Misaki spoke with a scowling look and an expanding blush. Akihiko smirked at the cute reaction of Misaki. Leaning close enough Akihiko whispered touching Misaki's lips with his.

'Kiss me.'

Refusing to part his lips, Misaki nodded a negative reply. Akihiko pouted and taking Misaki's lower lip between his lips he yanked on it. Taking Misaki by surprise, Akihiko pinned Misaki on the couch with his hips holding Misaki's wrists over his head. Akihiko parted Misaki's thighs with his knees and gave Misaki a nasty look. Misaki shivered and closed his eyes trying to calm his drumming heart.

'Misaki I will not forgive you then for disavowing me.'

Gathering whatever courage was in him; Misaki opened his lips and kissed Usagi's lips clumsily. Akihiko smiled realizing the denied yet immense love of Misaki for him, dipping his tongue into Misaki's mouth, he kissed Misaki.

By the time they finished their kiss, Misaki's chin was shining with a coating of their mixed saliva and the boy was panting as Akihiko rubbed on his crotch erotically over the layers of clothes.

Akihiko licked on Misaki's neck with gentle nips and lifting Misaki's shirt he pinched a perked nipple. Misaki didn't protest much as he felt his cock leaking and throbbing with every touch of his lover. Misaki was startled when Akihiko hoisted him up and took him in his lap placing both of Misaki's legs on either side of his hips.

Misaki moaned out when Akihiko rocked his hips to rub their hard-on and bit on Misaki's nipple. Akihiko grinned, he knew only he was capable of making Misaki so vulnerable and aroused and there was no need for him to be jealous of a pathetic puppy. Unzipping both of their pants, Akihiko touched the tip of his cock with Misaki's dripping one. Squeezing Misaki buttocks, Akihiko nearly crushed Misaki in his embrace.

'Misaki, you are mine.'

Misaki was a little affronted as Akihiko was again treating him as his property but he was too engrossed in the feeling of Akihiko's length caressing his wet and slippery cock. Lifting Misaki's thighs over the shoulder, Akihiko probed at Misaki entrance with his finger.

'Misaki you are already so wet here.'

Misaki wanted to stop from moaning out at the sensation of the foreign invasion of Akihiko's nifty fingers and his voice didn't listen to him. He bit his lip and hid his face in the crook of Akihiko's neck. Akihiko groaned when something soft poked on his back and then rubbed against him. He got more passionate and stroked his and Misaki's cocks together. Thrusting into Misaki eagerly with his three fingers, Akihiko kissed Misaki.

Akihiko groaned when the soft and warm entity moved further down and patted his partially bare buttocks.

'Misaki touch me more.'

Akihiko whispered in between the kisses but when he saw Misaki's both the hands gripping at his shirt, his heart skipped a beat.

'Misaki if you are not…'

Akihiko was confirmed that the 'soft and warm' being was not Misaki when it stuck out his tongue and licked Akihiko's little patch of exposed skin. Akihiko eyes widened and he pulled out his fingers. Misaki whimpered at the loss of the pleasurable contact. Misaki got annoyed and nearly pleaded when Akihiko turned around to look at the puppy abandoning his love making with Misaki.

'Usagi-san ah'

Misaki was already feeling the unbearable tingling at the base of his penis and his testicles were already tight and heavy ready to shoot their essence. He moaned again so that Akihiko would pursue his activities but his lover was still in the shocking process of recovering from his misinterpretation of experienced and polished animal instinct.

'Misaki I thought that it was you..'

Misaki flared up at Akihiko's ignorance and standing up between Akihiko's legs, he screamed loudly.

'BUT IT WAS THE PUPPY WHO WAS DELIGHTING YOU. THEN STAY WITH HIM'

Akihiko watched Misaki bursting out in rage and shouting out all his frustration, with a dumbfounded face. Akihiko finally took notice of his still leaking and standing penis and unsatisfied libido when Misaki walked away noisily, showing off Akihiko the leaping mass of flesh on his butt dripping with suggestive bodily fluid.

The puppy waged his tail and licked Akihiko's thighs. Before the small cute creature could reach Akihiko's weeping tower, Akihiko look down and glared at him like an angry beast making the puppy run to his bed.

-

Hihihihi, Sex deprived Akihiko and Misaki….


	5. Promises and Misery

**Promises and Misery**

Akihiko woke up and scanned the messy bed sheet indignantly. The milky white sheet was crinkled all over and the two huge and fluffy pillows were scattered on the bed at the opposite poles. Akihiko was sure that sleet or Tsunami didn't invade their bedroom last night nor the tidy and well-garnished bedroom was devastated and turned upside down by their heated love making. The still prominent and aching hard-on of Akihiko forming an adorable tent in the centre of his pants and absence of an exhausted yet glowing Misaki snuggled in his chest were the two competent evidences of the subsequent statement.

The night before was the most persevering night for the great BL novelist Usami Akihiko as after cooling Misaki down and rejuvenating their usual understanding, Akihiko had attempted three times to spark the arousing fire in his lover's comparatively minute sexual yearning but each time he had had the appalling opportunity of kissing the dust.

During the first attempt, when Misaki was spread beneath the erotic author whimpering and shuddering, they had been unpleasantly interrupted by a loud explosion as someone was hungry and was caught red-handed while engaged in an obnoxious act of pilfering the pantry.

The second effort had been wasted as a tiny creature couldn't tolerate sleeping in a wet and smelly bed and had had to be taken of before it barked his uvula out though it was all his mess.

And the third try which was gained by Akihiko after inhuman pampering and ferocious libido had been harshly rejected as the birds chirped, the eastern sky grew pink, the room became illuminated by the golden sunshine and Misaki got up to prepare breakfast and get ready to head for his university.

And that 'someone' and 'tiny creature' were none other than the newbie guest who was undoubtedly uninvited by the owner of the house but heartily welcomed by the owner's lover, the puppy.

So Akihiko was stuck at a junction with two bifurcating roads, one was to take a cold shower and work on the novel which was supposed to be done by that day and the other was to sexually harass Misaki and finally finish what he had started the day before. The aged man kept on pondering while he descended downstairs and the tingling sight of Misaki playing with the puppy like they were long lost beloved companions linked by heart and soul compelled Akihiko to walk a completely different route.

He marched adamantly toward the two young chums, the cheerful puppy's and Misaki's hairs stood up when they saw a huge scary yet familiar figure heading towards them with dark and evil shadows looming over the grey head. Before Misaki could grab the puppy and raise a white flag, Akihiko hoisted up the puppy in the air; holding him by the fury neck and proceeded towards the door.

'No Usagi-san wait, hey wait put him down you bastard.'

Akihiko turned a deaf ear to Misaki's requests and protests and opened the door, beyond ready to throw the quivering and mewling helpless dog-child out of his and only HIS mansion. But all his obstinate resolves were brutally tramped when he saw Aikawa standing with a shocked and dumb face as she was too baffled to get greeted by Akihiko at the door for the first time ever along with a puppy swinging by his hand. She would have been happier if that puppy was replaced by the manuscripts. Misaki shouted immediately.

'Aikawa-san save the puppy, stop Usagi-san.'

Aikawa heard Misaki and got flared up with her hidden love and affection for the cute and scared puppy. Her face became red with anger and raging fury and she blocked the passage with her body and outstretched arms.

Akihiko analyzed the scenario and his expression grew dull like a bored and lethargic bear with droopy violet eyes. He raised his hand higher till it crossed the height of Aikawa's head and extended his hand outside the door. Casting a sly look at Misaki, he dropped the puppy-

'NO'

Both the animal-lovers screamed with a pale face and cupped out their hands to catch the puppy and commit a heroic deed but that didn't happen.

'….'

'….'

'smirk'

Misaki and Aiwaka gaped slack-jawed with their hearts drumming in their throat, at the blinking puppy hanged by his hind-leg from Akihiko's hand. The little dog threw his legs eccentrically trying to swim in the transparent air and little did Akihiko know that he was aiming cunningly to kick at Akihiko's victorious face.

'Don't underestimate me; I can do whatever I want.'

The great author and lover said to the audiences with a mask of pride and authority. Misaki once again felt his self-confidence fade in the background and Aikawa re-discovered the truth in that statement from the previous experiences.

'Misaki, you should listen to me and this was my last warning.'

Misaki nodded gulping the lump of nothing wedged like a trembling chewing-gum in his throat. But on the very next moment both the obedient spectators snorted and then giggled as the puppy rubbed his tail defiantly on Akihiko's cheek barking with immense joy.

Akihiko glared at the puppy and Aikawa snatched the fearless and rebellious yet cute animal immediately in a blink of an eye. Before Akihiko could show some action, Aiwaka spoke commandingly.

'Did you finish the novel?'

Akihiko replied in monosyllable with a neutral reaction.

'No.'

The consequence of which was like the end of the world.

-

Misaki ogled at the gloomy and tensed situation in front of him. Aikawa was sitting on the floor like a lady who had lost all her recent hard-earned money in a gamble, pulling her hair and chewing on her nails and Akihiko was typing furiously on his laptop. And among these lifeless and mundane population, a lively and exciting puppy was prancing around in the room with immense zeal like he was having the time of his life.

Misaki knew that the puppy was safe as long as Aikawa was there and once when they both would leave the animal with Akihiko, the result could be quite disastrous. But not going to the university, just for the survival of a puppy was not a healthy solution.

Aikawa asked Akihiko hopefully when the author got up and proceeded towards Misaki.

'Is it finished?'

'No'

The already aghast woman almost fainted at the direct reply but restrained herself on hearing Akihiko again.

'I need coffee Misaki.'

Lightening the cigarette and smoking with ease, Akihiko spoke blowing out the smoke in a majestic manner.

'The novel is not going to end until and unless Misaki promise something very vital to me.'

Misaki immediately was assaulted by numerous artificial arrows as Aikawa jolted up like a dying shrimp and in one big jump she was beside Misaki, shaking vigorously the recently drained body and convincing the boy to listen to Akihiko.

'Misaki do as Akihiko is saying, please Misaki save me.'

Misaki listened intently to the pleading lady and glared at the wicked man smirking with his hands on his hips. There were many times when Misaki had wished to disappear into the thin air or hide momentarily in his future grave and that was one of those times, and like every time, that time also the great God of mercy had contumaciously refused to grant his wish.

'Ok Aikawa-san I will keep Usagi-san's promise but you have to promise me something too.'

Misaki spoke against his will but if he was going to walk straight into the lair of a dreadful rabbit, then it be would be wise to leave the dog out.

'You will take care of the puppy when I am not with him.'

Misaki saw Akihiko losing his temper and look at the puppy like a wild leopard.

'That's all? Sure Misaki.'

Aikawa promised and giggled taking the puppy in his arms and patting gently. Misaki's back was already burning for Akihiko's piercing glare, and Misaki shivered when Akihiko grinned and licked his lips seductively. Misaki was already setting up a plan to run away from the university, but evading Akihiko's eagle eye guarding the entrances was quite impossible for him.

'Aikawa take Misaki to the university and make sure that he enters the class. The novel will be ready by the afternoon.'

Misaki began counting his happy moments and tried to cease his mind from making too many wild and dangerous guesses about his lover's promise...

-

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and I really apologize for not replying to any….

Thank you for all the favorites (I am thanking them separately as 99% of them haven't review)


	6. Annoying Absense

**Annoying Absence**

Misaki exited the university and walked with his only friend Sumi towards the gate. Hoping against hope that the apparition of Akihiko would not be waiting for him, he talked with Sumi uneasily with tensed gestures.

'Misaki is everything all right?' Sumi inquired with deep concern.

'Yes Sempai, everything is fine, why do you ask?'

Misaki spoke, waving his hands a negative reply and tried to look normal, discarding all his troubled thoughts.

'You have been acting strange all day Misaki, did something happen?'

Misaki smiled nervously scratching the back of his head and replied with an unusual amusement.

'Really nothing happened, it must be the heat.'

But on the very next moment, Misaki face paled as he spotted Akihiko standing at the gate. The man was worn out because of the constant work from the morning onwards and over that the stern expression plastered over the apathetic face was making Akihiko look almost like a dull and pale-complexioned zombie.

Sumi sensed the awkward aura between the two lovers and couldn't help poking his nose into the heated excitement.

'Misaki you been spacing out a lot today, something must be wrong.'

Sumi insisted, raising his voice an octave or two higher, for Usami to hear.

'No Sempai, I told you.'

Misaki said ogling at the huge figure of Akihiko, he was having a vague feeling that Akihiko had grown scarier then before in those few seconds and making the impatient man wait further would only add to his misery. So he fastened his pace and just when he was about to bid Sumi goodbye, the opportunist senior ruffled Misaki's brown hair.

'Misaki cheer up, everything will be alright.'

Misaki froze when he saw Akihiko marching towards him after the friendly act and grasping his slim wrist; Akihiko almost dragged Misaki and tossed the boy into his car roughly.

'Hey watch it you stupid rabbit.'

Misaki protested noisily and shot an angry and equally annoyed look towards the author, who was walking across the car to take his seat, which was then clean, fresh, free from the puppy's mess. Akihiko took his driver's seat and fastening the seat-belt, he started the ignition of his car and reprimanded Misaki.

'Misaki, don't make me angry, you still have a promise to accept.'

The warning worked like an instant charm and Misaki stayed silent the entire way. He kept on looking outside the window at the passing views never glancing once at Akihiko but his mind was again on its sinister voyage of pondering about the promise.

Akihiko looked at his frowning lover a few times and smirked, finally things were going according to his will.

-

Reaching their home, they both walked towards the entrance, Misaki following Akihiko. Misaki was already spent foreseeing what was coming to him and was in the new sensation of fear and panic.

He watched Akihiko putting down the car-keys on the table and take a seat on the couch. The afternoon sun was setting and the room was tainted golden-yellow by the pouring yet dissipating sunshine. Misaki stood still like a statue with his bag on his shoulder, staring at the floor like he was trying hard to create a hole in it.

'Misaki, do you want to say something to me?'

Akihiko inquired when he figured his silence was not going to find its salvation if he didn't start any conversation. Misaki finally took his eyes off the floor and looked at Akihiko hesitantly. His jaded eyes were almost dark green for he was standing with his back against the window.

'mm Usagi-san I.. I.'

Misaki opened his mouth to speak but when he saw his lover's lavender eyes glittering like crystal snow with a fiery emotion in them, his voice gave up on him. Misaki had a feeling that Akihiko could see right into his mind and knew the things which even he, himself hadn't discovered yet.

'Misaki, if you are thinking about the promise, let me tell you it is not that dreadful.'

Misaki widened his eyes and clutched the straps of his bag so tightly that anyone would think that the bag possessed the most precious treasure of his life. Misaki spoke again without meeting Akihiko piercing gaze so that he would not get lost in the labyrinth of lavender.

'What do you want me to promise you, Usagi-san?'

Misaki shivered sensing the seriousness of the situation; he couldn't understand why things turned out so gloomy and complicated. Akihiko walked closer to the fidgeting boy and patted the soft brown hair. Misaki closed his eyes and relished the warm touch, it was only a day that he didn't feel this familiar warm pampering of Akihiko's cold hands on his hair but yet Misaki felt like it was too long ago.

Akihiko smiled when he felt Misaki getting comfortable when his touch. Both of them even forgot that they ever had any cute intrusion of a puppy along with some other annoyances of their relatives that created a suffocating distance between them.

'Misaki, promise me that you will treat me as your most important priority.'

Akihiko had ceased his caresses and Misaki peeked up to see the warm shining violet eyes of Akihiko and a little smile tugging at his lover's lips. Misaki felt all his fear and uneasiness fading away as he kept on looking at the smiling man bathing in the majestic rays of gold.

Misaki didn't have the heart to response to the noble promise with a demur. There had been several occasions where Misaki had compromised willingly for other's happiness and making Akihiko happy had never been considered as a sacrifice by him, so there was no need to deny obeying such a promise.

'Ok Usagi-san.'

Akihiko face brightened up with a brilliant joy and he smiled like a child who had achieved something forbidden by inhuman perseverance. He leaned down close enough for Misaki to feel his warm breath lingering on his lips and mumbled 'I love you' before kissing those inviting lips of Misaki.

Misaki was too engrossed admiring the angelic happiness on Akihiko's face, and when Akihiko kissed him slowly tasting every inch on his mouth, Misaki gripped Akihiko's shirt to support his wobbling legs. Akihiko removed the offending bag from Misaki's shoulder and laid the boy down on the floor. Akihiko worshipped Misaki's body with his kisses and touches, stripping the already panting boy from his clothes till Misaki lay naked beneath the hungry rabbit. The sun was almost invisible in the western horizon and yet the lovers seemed to glow with their own radiance. Akihiko kissed Misaki's sweaty forehead, licked Misaki's rosy cheeks, nibbled on Misaki's pointing nose, and sucked on Misaki's pink tongue till their chin were soaking wet with their mixed saliva and sweat. Akihiko caressed the teenagers heaving chest with his mouth paying extra attention to the pink protruding nipples. Rubbing the prodding and swollen bud over and over with his calloused thumb and swirling the tip of his tongue over them as they stood gleaming as diamonds and hard as iron, Akihiko licked down to do the same with Misaki's navel.

'Misaki, you look so adorable right now, I can't wait to make love to you.'

'You are making it ahh Usa- ah.'

Akihiko raised Misaki's legs over his shoulder and leaned his head on Misaki's thigh, his mischievous mouth was a few inches away from Misaki's swelling and erect organ. Darting his tongue out Akihiko touched the purple tip of Misaki's throbbing cock. Akihiko repeated teasing Misaki's cock with his tongue the same way again and again. Misaki whimpered, gripping his hair and bucked up his hips to get more.

'Misaki do you want me to lick it?'

'Lick what?' Misaki replied stubbornly, amusing Akihiko.

'Your leaking pen-'

'NO'

'Then, suck it?'

'Shut up you pervert.'

Akihiko leaned further and nip at the tip, smearing the pooling semen there and eliciting an extended moan.

'Then, eat it Misaki?'

Misaki wanted to scream at the wicked middle-aged man but his throat went dry and a tingling sensation spread from his penis till his toes, making his fingers coil, when Akihiko inserted two fingers in him and hit his prostrate on the first attempt.

'So I can eat it, you say Misaki.'

Misaki heard Akihiko and again tried to scold the man for thinking as he wanted to, ignoring Misaki's approval, but again he couldn't do anything other than squirming and moaning when Akihiko engulfed his cock and pumped three fingers into Misaki's hole. All the blood in Misaki's body boiled hot and drained down from his hazy brain at the centre of his legs.

Akihiko sensed Misaki was close when his fingers were occasionally getting crushed by Misaki's inner muscles and the twitching manhood was shooting salty fluid more often down his throat. To amplify Misaki's orgasm, Akihiko removed his free hand which was holding up Misaki's thighs and fondled Misaki's loaded testicles. Misaki felt his breath coming in short pants and his stomach contracting painfully. His entire body trembled for the bubbling pleasure and finally he came coating Akihiko's thirsty appetites with his salty milk as his hips jerked up and down thrusting into Akihiko's hot mouth.

Akihiko swallowed Misaki's semen till the last drop and licked the excess dripping down his chin, with his tongue. His cock twitched painfully, poking violently into his pants when Misaki opened his eyes and looked at him with a pleading face. Misaki could feel Akihiko's hardness digging into his calf and his inner muscles clenched around Akihiko's fingers when his heart fluttered thinking of what was coming next.

Akihiko could feel Misaki was ready to satisfy him as the boy kissed Akihiko back when the latter kissed Misaki to give him his own taste.

Akihiko unzipped his pants and was just about to position his aching cock at Misaki's entrance.

'MISAKI WHERE ARE YOU? MISAKI YOUR DOG IS A DEVIL, HE DESTROYED ALL OF AKIHIKO'S WORK, MISAKI-'

Aikawa and Isaka watched the two naked and erotically intertwined bodies with familiar faces looking at them, one was glaring heated venom and the other was staring slack-jawed with wide round orbs and red complexion.

But Akihiko acted like Akihiko.

'Get Out.'

Akihiko ordered and resumed his activities. But Misaki being Misaki, pushed away Akihiko's body even though he didn't succeed.

'USAGI-SAN THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE, STOP IT. STOP IT NOW.'

Aikawa was too baffled to say anything so she stood like a petrified and lifeless stone but Isaka being Isaka, moved towards the couple in the act. Akihiko watched that and snatched his shirt and covered Misaki's bare body.

'Akihiko you will have all the time to fuck but now you have to finish the work.'

Sitting up and squeezing Misaki to his chest, Akihiko spoke gagging Misaki with his palm. Misaki was throwing his limbs and legs to get out of his lover's grasp and escape from this sheer embarrassment but Akihiko had Misaki pinned to his sturdy physique like a second skin and it was futile for a hopeless ant to resist an elephant.

'I already finished it and gave it to Aikawa.'

Aikawa recovered from her shocked meditation and rushed towards Akihiko.

'Yes you finished and yes you gave it to me, but the puppy spoiled them so the last chapter is still incomplete, please Akihiko do it again.'

Akihiko zipped his pants and got up on his feet with Misaki in his arms like a two years old baby, turning back he proceeded towards the door.

'No, I will not.'

Aikawa melted down in a puddle of flesh on the floor and Isaka got agitated and followed the lovers. Misaki was almost going to burst from hypoxia but fortunately Akihiko removed his palm and embraced him more intimately.

'Akihiko why not? Its your job to write, take your responsibility seriously.'

Akihiko already had entered the bedroom and had tossed Misaki down on the bed. Seeing that Misaki was sneaking towards the escaping route he got up on the bed and tangled the boy into the blanket like a trapped insect stuck in a spider-web.

'I did my job and its not my fault that the filthy animal spoiled it, that's your job, that's your responsibility to take care of the floppy and the manuscripts.'

'Akihiko I know that but you have to end the novel.'

Aikawa pleaded and begged and Misaki tried to console the lady by jumping from under the blanket. At last finding an opening he peeked out his head like a sneaky mouse and requested the author.

'Usagi-san please, please listen to Aikawa-san, I gave her the puppy and it is partly my fault that your work was ruined-'

Akihiko crinkled his eyebrows in itching irritation.

'Misaki, you know that it's all their fault, the puppy did it because they were careless and this has nothing to do with you.'

Misaki looked down and then looked at Aikawa with guilt in his eyes. Akihiko could see that the boy considered himself responsible for the puppy as he was the one to bring him there, and would pursue to blame himself regardless of what he said.

'I am sorry Aikawa-san-

'Misaki I told you its not your-

'Akihiko, how long do you intend to cover the cutie?'

Isaka's word stabbed Misaki's already repentant heart. Akihiko didn't miss Misaki's eyes trembling and his body becoming stiff. He figured things would get worse if that continued. And it did.

'Things like this have happened before too, but you never denied you work like this before.'

'Isaka shut your crap, I am not doing the work that's my problem don't blame it on anyone, and besides that I am not here to do my work as well as watch after your miserable mistakes. I will do that novel again for the sake of Misaki but for once try to do something properly on your own.'

The room grew deadly silent and Akihiko got up and headed for the door but Aikawa couldn't stop herself from asking Akihiko a very vital question.

'Will you be alright, Akihiko?'

Akihiko looked at the concerned woman and averted his eyes when he saw her eyes glued to the soaking raised part of Akihiko's pants failing to hide the vibrant arousal.

'Yes.'

And only Akihiko knew the vast fraudulence behind that statement. Akihiko gritted his teeth as a vein throbbed on his forehead, even when the puppy wasn't there with Misaki; he was still making his life hell, especially his healthy and active sex life. Akihiko never believed in curse as he was the maker of his own fortune but the puppy was proving him wrong as Akihiko knew that he had saved the last part of the novel directly in that floppy disk without saving it on his laptop.

-

Sorry for updating this late…

Hoping that the next chapter will be soon.


	7. Choice and Consequence

**Choice and Consequence**

Misaki was worried. It was already morning and Akihiko hadn't once came down, even to have a cup of coffee, he had had attempted once to convince Akihiko to have his dinner but he didn't dare try twice when Akihiko had spoken, looking at him with his typical stone face, whenever he got busy, 'If you want me to finish the novel, then don't come till I call you.'

Little did Misaki know that Akihiko was trying hard to ignore his sipping arousal and get on his work and even for once if he had touched Misaki, he wouldn't have been able to chain his burning desires anymore.

Misaki glanced at the door upstairs again and hesitated to go and check on his lover. He felt guilty for bringing the puppy and not been able to tame him properly.

His confusing trails of thoughts were ceased mid-way when he saw Akihiko ascending and heading towards the telephone. Akihiko almost ran towards the table and dialed the numbers with such haste that Misaki doubted if the man had a train to catch soon. Misaki gaped as Akihiko called Aikawa and told her that the novel was finished and she could come and take it from his house without disturbing him any further.

Within a blink of an eye, Akihiko rushed towards Misaki picked the boy up on his shoulder and progressed towards the bathroom.

'Hey put me down where are you taking me?'

'Misaki, we are going to have sex in the bathroom as I need a shower but I can't wait anymore.'

'You stupid rabbit, I have to cook breakfast and go to university, I don't much time for that.'

Akihiko tilted his head and bit on Misaki's buttocks over his pants when Misaki struggled and screamed. Finding that it worked he smirked and rubbed on Misaki's cloth-covered thighs and whispered his dirty desires into Misaki's ear with his abused lips.

Putting Misaki down under the shower and pinning the boy with his body on the wall behind, Akihiko opened the tap. They both shivered first when all of a sudden cold water showered over them in the hot and humid morning. Misaki clung on Akihiko when the rays of water pricked his sweaty skin; Akihiko in turn shielded the boy with his gigantic body.

'Misaki hold on to me, the water will soon warm up like your body.'

Misaki shuddered when Akihiko rubbed his arousal on Misaki's belly and licked on Misaki's ear.

'Usagi-san the door… close it.'

Akihiko looked at the open door of the bathroom when Misaki pointed him out and grinned, sliding Misaki's T-shirt up and exposing the perked nipples.

'No one's here now and if someone comes let them see us.'

Misaki couldn't protest back when Akihiko leaned and took a nipple between his teeth and nipped on it till it throbbed vigorously. Taking the other pink protrusion between his thumb and forefinger, Akihiko pinched over and over again.

Misaki could feel the then warmed water wet his pants and sipping into his underwear, mingling with his semen. He couldn't help but rub his aching arousal against his pants bucking his hips back and forth. Akihiko took notice of Misaki's antics and nudged his knee between Misaki's legs, holding him around the slim waist.

'Misaki are you feeling something over here?'

Akihiko asked the panting boy, rubbing at the front of his pants. Misaki moaned and threw his head back on the slight touch and gulped the drooling saliva coming out without permission. Akihiko felt his cock throb at the sensitive reaction of Misaki. His hands pinched hard Misaki's twin nipples on their own when his cock twitched again at the sight of flushed and whimpering Misaki.

'nn Usagi-san no more I can't ahh.'

Moving his hands down, Akihiko revealed Misaki leaking penis and smeared the gathered sticky semen at the tip of the swelling organ.

'Misaki, I have been waiting for a very long time.'

He whispered on Misaki's lips. He took Misaki's hand and rubbed it on his clothed cock, making Misaki realize how hard and impatient it was within the offending restraints. He made Misaki cup the lump on the front of his pants and Misaki closed his eyes and shivered when he felt the organ throb with his own heartbeat.

'I need you now Misaki.'

Misaki groaned and whined some incoherent words. Kneeling down Akihiko pulled down Misaki's pants and threw it away; taking the soap he rubbed it on Misaki's buttocks. The shower was still on and the water drops drenched the two bodies, some dripping down the heaving bodies and some reflecting back from the glistening bodies.

Soon the soap melted into foam making Misaki's back and Akihiko's hand slippery. Akihiko picked Misaki up and hooked his legs around his waist, poising one hand for supporting Misaki's weight, around Misaki's waist; Akihiko pushed Misaki on the wall behind.

'Misaki hold onto me tight.'

Misaki complied and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Akihiko rubbed his middle finger, slippery with the soap, along the crack of Misaki's globes, seeking the opening. On finding it, he pushed the finger slowly, feeling the warm muscles closing over his digit painfully.

'Misaki relax, don't tighten up like that, relax Misaki.'

Akihiko soothed Misaki with words and kisses along the moistened neck and soon Misaki relaxed. Akihiko pushed another finger into the burning tunnel and stretched them slowly. Akihiko kissed Misaki fervently as his mind went hazy and his self-control started slipping, drowning his soul into a sea of dark pleasures, when Misaki pushed back on his digits as AKihiko poked his prostrate. Misaki almost cried when his prostrate was hit again and his cock was pressed between their bodies.

They were lost, both of them were engrossed too deep to hear someone entering the bathroom through the wide open door and watch them with innocuous eyes. The two big, brown and curious eyes watched intently the view of Akihiko unzipping his pants and pulling out the big and hard penis and positioning at Misaki's entrance.

The baffled creature titled his head to get a better view when Akihiko thrust his cock into Misaki in one push and perked up his ear when Misaki cried out and nailed Akihiko's shoulder. No one knew what was going on in that small head of his when Akihiko pulled out all the way out and again rammed into Misaki urgently. The creature crinkled his face when Misaki cried out louder and Akihiko smirked for hitting the right spot. Feeling left out and getting worried for his master, the four-leg, fury being barked loud, bouncing up and down.

Akihiko and Misaki both looked with their wide eyes at their visitor, the puppy.

They both stared at the jumping puppy for a while with Akihiko being deep inside of Misaki. Akihiko grinned devilishly when something clicked in his mind. Pulling out from Misaki with a wet pop, he put down Misaki under the watering shower.

Misaki panicked and tried to stop Akihiko when he picked up the puppy and headed towards the bath tub, but his legs wobbled for the previous acts. Misaki gaped confusedly when his lover placed the puppy safely on the empty and clean bathtub and locked the bathroom door.

Usagi looked at Misaki and asked.

'Misaki, I am giving you two choices, either to give the puppy a free show of our love-making or flushing him in the toilet if you feel too embarrassed. Which one do you choose?'

Misaki felt a vein throb at the evil decision of his lover. His cock was still erect and hot and instead of continuing Akihiko was giving him a ticket of lottery. But even in his worst nightmare, he wouldn't dare dream of flushing the puppy down the filthy toilet. So he considered drifting in the safe route.

'The first one.'

'Hm, Misaki you are too kind but I will not make this easy for you.'

'What do you mean Usagi-san?'

Misaki squeaked when within a blink of an eye, he felt Akihiko sneak behind him. The next moment he found himself on his knees and hand as Akihiko leaned over him.

'Misaki let's entertain out guest.'

Misaki saw the puppy standing up on the tub and watch them perking up his tiny ears. Akihiko smiled when Misaki turned red and lowered his face in embarrassment.

--

* * *

Who wants to be that puppy now…….


	8. Reversal

I am all better now and I have this sudden eager urge of writing total smex and yaoi….. Yeah I am spoiled and tainted…. Hell was made for me…. I don't care… I am happy to make the Saiten (the Devil) a Seme or Uke…..

HiHiHi

**Reversal**

'Misaki, look at our guest.'

Akihiko licked on Misaki's shoulder and whispered in Misaki's ears. Akihiko hooked one arm around Misaki stomach for support and with the other he fondled Misaki's testicles. Misaki moaned and lowered his head further down in a futile attempt of hiding his burning face into the bathroom floor.

'Misaki we want to see your adorable face.'

Akihiko spoke in a hoarse voice and nibbled on Misaki ear gently, scraping at Misaki's entrance. The sensitive patch of flesh situated at the centre of Misaki's buttock which was bright pink in color and was dripping wet, quivered under Akihiko's slight touch. The inner muscles of Misaki clenched making Misaki whimper and wobble when Akihiko ran his fingers till Misaki's penis and squeezed near the purple tip.

'Ah Usagi-saaaahh.'

'Misaki look at me.'

Akihiko ordered again nudging his nose in the crook of Misaki's back. Misaki panted and inhaled through his mouth. Gathering his courage, he looked up at the puppy. The puppy was looking at them, wagging his tail enthusiastically. The brown eyes hold no sin and Misaki doubted if the puppy knew what perverted things Akihiko was doing to Misaki.

'Misaki, the puppy seems to be jealous seeing his master getting touched by another man, don't you think?'

'You stupid rabbit he's just a dog.'

'Misaki I am jealous of anything that is near you, I want all of you Misaki.'

Akihiko touched Misaki's lips and slid his finger in. Misaki tried to snatch his head away but Akihiko suddenly pushed one finger into Misaki's pink puckered hole without any warning. Misaki couldn't do anything except for clasping his lips over Akihiko's finger. Akihiko pushed his finger all the way in and twisted it with the motive of touching Misaki's prostrate.

'Misaki my fingers are all inside you, just like your mouth your insides are also gripping my finger tightly, Misaki can you feel it?'

Misaki closed his eyes at the abused words of his lover and his heart drummed when his ears heard the words one by one. His legs trembled and his lower stomach quivered.

Misaki groaned when Akihiko hit the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him. Misaki sucked on Akihiko's fingers, wetting the digit till the knuckles dripped with his saliva. His inner muscles clamped and spasmed on their own when Akihiko pushed another finger and hit Misaki's prostrate repeatedly.

'Misaki I want to taste you.'

Before Misaki could response, he found something warm and wet probing at his opening. He registered that Akihiko was guiding his tongue along the crack of his buttock. Misaki felt Akihiko spreading the cheeks of his arse wide till his pink hole throbbed and was at the clear view of his lover. Misaki looked over his back to direct Akihiko to stop but instead he saw the handsome face of his lover disappearing behind him. The very next moment he felt warm and slick muscle licking his entrance and dipping inside him as far as possible.

'Misaki what a view you are giving me.'

'AhH Usagi nnnn Stop I cant…'

Akihiko parted Misaki's globes wider raising Misaki's buttock high in the air and over his hips. He swirled his tongue inside the hot tunnel of Misaki's hole, gripping around Misaki's waist tightly. Misaki could feel that the mischievous tongue of his lover was very near to his prostrate so he pushed back on Akihiko's face to get more contact. Akihiko hummed and the resonance augmented Misaki's pleasure.

Akihiko could feel Misaki's muscles constrict around his tongue dripping more salty liquid. He could feel Misaki's leg wobble and could see the little pool of Misaki's semen on the floor increasing. He took away one of his hand and stroked Misaki's cock. Misaki couldn't take it no more and bucked up his hips violently, ready to shoot his load. Akihiko fastened his pace and rubbed at the tip occasionally to intensify Misaki's orgasm.

'Usa-ahhh Usagi-san I ah I'm ah cominnnnnn'

Misaki came rocking his hips with Akihiko's strokes as Akihiko sucked on Misaki's opening. Akihiko's large hands milked Misaki till the last drop of semen dripped down the pulsing purple head and pooled in AKihiko's hand. Holding Misaki around the slim waist, Akihiko licked all the juices on his hands that Misaki spurted out. Misaki was almost lying on the floor trying to calm his breathing.

'Misaki you taste wonderful.'

Misaki glared at Akihiko angrily when he saw the puppy jumping on the tub barking noisily.

'You bastard why are you keeping the puppy with us?'

'Because I want to show him that you belong to me.'

'And who decided that?'

Akihiko narrowed his eyes at the provocative query of his lover.

'Misaki let's show the innocent puppy what nice things I do to you, to your lips, your nipples, your ….'

Akihiko traced over Misaki skin with his fingers pointing on the said parts and his words became a smirk when his finger grazed on Misaki's penis. Misaki glared daggers at Akihiko and slapped away Akihiko hands lightly.

'Misaki you are hard again.'

'SHUT UP.'

Misaki shouted and started getting up, but Akihiko caught him and pinned him on the floor. Taking Misaki's hand he kissed the palm and rubbed his face on it.

'Misaki I need you now, don't run.'

'I don't care.'

Akihiko grinned and squeezed Misaki's penis.

'Your body cares and the puppy should get a grand finishing touch to the entire show, don't you think?'

Misaki blushed when he saw the puppy peeping keenly over the tub and watching at them with curious brown eyes.

'Misaki I have been holding myself for so long, I can't go on anymore without you.'

Misaki shuddered and then screamed when Akihiko thrust into him all of a sudden. Akihiko was hard and it was painful for Misaki to take all of Akihiko in one try. Akihiko leaned down and picked up Misaki's legs over his shoulders. Kissing on Misaki's face and giving some time to Misaki to adjust with the recent thick intrusion, he whispered soothing words to Misaki.

'AHh Usagi-san it hurts.'

'Its ok Misaki just relax.'

Akihiko stroked Misaki's cock and kissed Misaki's neck, rocking his hips very slowly. When Misaki stopped crying and Misaki's inner muscles loosened a bit, Akihiko started moving slowly. Akihiko aimed his angle for hitting Misaki's sweet spot and after a few attempts he was successful. Misaki screamed out his name and gripped on his lover's shoulder making little love-marks with his nails. Akihiko touched Misaki's prostrate a few times with his appendage and picked up his pace. He hoisted up Misaki's buttocks higher by grasping Misaki's thighs tighter and higher over his shoulder and pounded into Misaki with all his need and urges.

'AH Usagi-san… nn go slow ah.'

'No Misaki I can't, come with me.'

Akihiko looked at Misaki with his half-lidded lavender eyes. Misaki's pleasure constricted face and flushed sweaty body wet with suggestive bodily fluids made Akihiko move faster and harder. Akihiko was sure Misaki wouldn't be able to walk that day and his back would be sore but he didn't care. He needed to sate his aching heart and flaming desires for Misaki.

Misaki couldn't find anything to grip and nailed his lover's back red as Akihiko thrust into him furiously striking his prostrate every time. His muscles were already clenching and contracting painfully and the base of his penis was tingling unbearably. Shutting his eyes and coiling his fingers, Misaki also danced his hips to meet his lover's thrusts.

Akihiko could feel them nearing their climax and so he pumped Misaki along with their rhythm of their movement. They didn't care to notice a certain puppy jumping and barking raising the tiny ears along with the sound of their flesh slapping. They didn't have the least interest to see the puppy getting down from the tub and heading towards Akihiko's behind.

They were lost in their pleasure; they were immersed in the deep sea of love and delight when waves of orgasm washed over them making them shudder and shiver. They were relishing the burst of excitement that erupted in their nether regions and spread all over their body till their toes. The tingle was so strong that they didn't perceive the puppy leaning on Akihiko's back and rubbing its head on the heated patch of flesh.

The pinnacle of the climaxing enjoyment was over for the two lovers and they were then heaving hard to normalize their erratic heartbeat and breathing. They were still engrossed in each other's scent and in the fading light of their afterglow. The puppy pursued its desires and licked at the salty skin of his master's lover happily. The little creature seemed to be addicted to the musky smell and dominant taste of Akihiko more than his own master, Misaki.

Akihiko laughed a little startling an exhausted Misaki when the puppy lightly grazed at Akihiko hips with his teeth and coated the skin wet with his saliva.

'Usagi-san why are you laughing?'

'Misaki something seemed to-.'

Akihiko froze mid-sentence when the puppy licked further down and darted his tongue to lick near Akihiko's entrance. Misaki got suspicious and watched the puppy when he was tasting Akihiko's unique private area.

'USAGI-SAN, HOW LONG HAS THE PUPPY BEEN DOING THIS TO YOU?'

Akihiko fell from the sky and gaped at the dumb face of the puppy. Misaki got up and shot venom at the puppy with his gaze when the puppy made mewling sounds and went near to Akihiko.

'Misaki I don't know-'

'Were you keeping the puppy for this Usagi-san?'

Akihiko tried to move the puppy away with his leg but instead the little dog licked Akihiko's toe greedily.

'Misaki what are saying? I don't even know when he got here.'

'Stop him he is licking all over you.'

Akihiko caught the puppy and raised him in the air by holding him around the neck. Akihiko looked at Misaki and grinned.

'Misaki are you jealous?'

Misaki blushed and said, looking away from Akihiko's lavender eyes.

'Why would I be jealous? It was you who insisted to keep the puppy when we were ummm anyway he is just a puppy.'

'Really, so you don't mind if the puppy kept tasting my skin like I do yours?'

Misaki turned and glared at his lover and the puppy. Akihiko laughed and kissed Misaki. Akihiko was happy to make Misaki feel the insecurity that he was feeling for the puppy. He realised that it was childish to feel jealous over a puppy.

'Misaki I love you and you can keep the puppy if you want.'

Misaki looked at the puppy again and somewhat changed his mind.

'We will keep him for sometime.'

Akihiko smiled and picking up Misaki, he headed for the bedroom.

--

* * *

The next chapter is probably the last chapter…


	9. Peace Interrupted

Yesterday I caught my neighbor's dog making love with another dog (bitch sounded awkward) and I remembered about this story…. Yeah even if I didn't want, I had to watch the dogs doing things as they were just below my window and as my little cousin was just on the opposite side I could even shoo the dogs away as I am really a bad teacher…. But fortunately my next door auntie saw them before they could make more sounds….

I really don't know if I enjoyed the show but I really wished I could record it…

But dogs are really kinky…

**Peace Interrupted**

Misaki woke up when he felt something warm and fuzzy squirming at his and Akihiko's intertwined feet. He felt Akihiko's strong arms wrapped around him and their naked body pressed tightly against one another. Akihiko's warm breath ghosting on Misaki's nape and Akihiko's cunning lips pressing on Misaki's exposed shoulder made Misaki groan and cuddle more into Akihiko's broad chest. In the lazy daze of his morning sleep, Misaki was completely unaware that he was rubbing his body on Akihiko trying to kick the fury interruption at his Akihiko's feet.

But consciousness finally dawned on Misaki; he opened his eyes and realized that Akihiko was too close for his libido. He started to wriggle and struggle until Akihiko moaned and gripped Misaki further, licking on Misaki's bare neck.

'Mmmm Misaki'

Misaki felt his cock twitch when Akihiko rubbed his morning erection on his naked buttocks and squeezed his torso.

But soon the bliss of morning pleasure was crudely halted by a loud bark as they both felt something small and hairy squeezing its way between their tangled legs. Before it could reach the place where Akihiko's crotch was touching Misaki's back, Akihiko caught it and picked it up in the air, over them.

Something flared within Misaki when he saw the puppy fidgeting to get loose and wagging its tail rhythmically with his little back and perked ears.

Akihiko was highly irritated when he saw the disappointment on his lover's face. His frustration doubled when he saw Misaki remove the loose grasp of his left hand and get off the bed.

'Misaki wait.'

'I have work and I am not going to miss my classes today also.'

Akihiko saw his lover leaving the room and could feel Misaki's burning jealousy as Misaki acted so boldly without caring about the fact that he was stark naked and was showing the pervert Akihiko his bouncing butt which was vividly stained with suggestive bodily fluid. Akihiko was surprised at the possessiveness of his shy lover. Getting up he decided to get ready for dropping Misaki to the university. Looking at the puppy sitting like a new-born baby on their bed, Akihiko began to think how he could keep the puppy away from their personal life, but before he could even decide anything, something happened and Akihiko changed his mind.

Misaki came rushing into the room with only a shirt on his nude body and within a blink of an eye he again left. Akihiko stood baffled as like a tornado, Misaki came and left. But when his eyes couldn't spot the puppy after Misaki's departure, he figured Misaki's purpose. Misaki was really jealous and he couldn't help but smile and grin on thinking how much Misaki loved him.

--

Misaki felt his heart nearly exploding when he brought the puppy from Akihiko's reach to the penthouse. It was so embarrassing but he couldn't stop himself when he thought that the puppy might do the things to Akihiko which he hadn't done yet. His cheeks turned bright red when he thought about last night. Reclining on the couch, he tried to stop his heart beating so fast and wished that his erection would vanish soon.

His attention shifted to his pet when he felt the dog licking at his fingers. Misaki looked at the puppy and his heart immediately melted. The puppy was staring at him with sad brown eyes and was rubbing his head on Misaki's hand with occasional hungry licks on the fingers. The zeal that was boiling in the puppy's young physique had subsided and the puppy was making sounds like he was begging Misaki to do something.

Though Misaki couldn't figure out what the little creature wanted, but he understood that the tiny dog was sad and was in need for something. He took the puppy in his lap and ran his fingers through the brown soft hairs.

Misaki smiled when the puppy snuggled into his body and made jovial gestures. Misaki analyzed that the puppy was hungry when the faithful animal tugged on his shirt with his teeth and urged Misaki to head for the kitchen.

Misaki felt like banging his head on the wall, of course the puppy was hungry. They didn't have much to eat themselves as Misaki was engaged with Akihiko and Misaki had completely forgotten about feeding his pet.

Misaki decided to make something for the puppy and then take a shower.

--

Misaki looked at his surroundings while eating his food. It was so comfortable and peaceful, he and Akihiko were eating the breakfast as usual and the puppy was sitting on the floor playing with a stuffed teddy. And everytimethe puppy saw Suzuki-san, he came running towards Misaki like a scared child and Misaki patted him. Then the puppy would run to Akihiko and after rubbing its head on the author's toe, he would again go away and play with something. It was so entertaining to watch the baby-dog play like a cute small baby. It was so harmonious and cute that Misaki almost forgave the little devil for shitting on the carpet. Though Misaki knew that Akihiko would never forgive his pet for urinating on the door. As the carpet was easy to throw away but the door wasn't, and for the first time Misaki was happy that Akihiko was very rich.

Misaki couldn't help but smile when he thought how they looked like a little family. And Akihiko was also happy seeing Misaki's mood lively and bright, and the older man had consoled his disturbed and aggravated mind that urinating on the door was better than urinating on the driver's seat of his red sports car.

Everytime the word 'family' came into Misaki's mind; Misaki blushed like a newbie bride. Akihiko grinned when he saw Misaki blush and his leg crept slowly underneath the table and stroked Misaki's feet.

'Usagi-san what are you doing?'

Akihiko ceased his eating and looked at Misaki like he didn't know anything and the leg that was massaging Misaki's feet didn't belong to him.

'Misaki you are blushing.'

Misaki blushed harder and pulled away his feet.

'Stupid rabbit eat your food.'

Akihiko nodded and stopped his teasing as he figured Misaki was looking too cute and if that continued Misaki would be absent for another day.

The morning was so nice, happy, relaxed, fresh and quiet.

No the last word wasn't justified when the door bell rang loudly. Misaki was nearly finished, so was Akihiko. Misaki got up and went to see the guest. After a while. Akihiko also got up to check on Misaki when Misaki was late.

'Who is it Misaki?'

Misaki came inside and replied with a puzzled face.

'Usagi-san it's a present from Haruhiko-san and it's a huge box and it's very heavy.'

Akihiko got angry and vexed the instant he heard of his brother's name. He got suspicious when he heard the puppy barking angrily. Akihiko stomped towards the door and saw Misaki standing in front of a giant brown box.

'Misaki don't touch it.'

Akihiko thought of those films where the man packed himself inside of a box as a gift to his lover. Akihiko couldn't help but think that Haruhiko took the same trick to see Misaki.

Misaki was already scared so he stepped back and made way for his lover.

Akihiko touched the box and widened his eyes when he felt something moving inside it. His felt that his guess was accurate and ordered Misaki.

'Misaki go inside, I am going to kill the one who is inside.'

Misaki could feel the anger in his lover's voice and trembled when he saw Akihiko preparing himself for a fight.

'Usagi-san what are you saying?'

Misaki didn't speak further when he saw Akihiko not responding anymore. Misaki stayed still and prayed for everything to work out peacefully. He didn't want Akihiko to get hurt, his fear intensified when he saw his pet barking and shouting like he had seen a thief.

Akihiko slowly opened the box and mentally decided to teach Haruhiko a good lesson for trespassing into his house with a motive of presenting himself to Misaki. Misaki was his and he would not tolerate Haruhiko doing such high-class romance with his Misaki.

But when Akihiko finally opened the box and looked inside, he was about to break down on the floor.

'What the hell'

Misaki saw Akihiko's shocked and blank face. Akihiko' eyes were nearly about to bulge out making Misaki more confused.

'What is it Usagi-san?'

Before Akihiko could reply, a clogged bark was heard from inside the box. Misaki felt a thunderstorm blew past him, and he staggered towards his gift.

Leaning in he saw three small puppies squirming inside the box and looking at him and Akihiko with expecting and innocent brown eyes. All of them were pug puppies and were the same size as their own pet.

Akihiko spotted a card attached to one of the puppy's collar and picked it up. He read loudly.

'Misaki since you like pug puppy, these are all for you and they are properly trained.'

Misaki was just about to pass out when he heard Akihiko. And from the previous experience he knew that Haruhiko didn't know when to stop and last time he had a Himalaya of strawberries. Before Misaki and Akihiko were subjected to an immature death by the invasion of pug puppies, Misaki stormed towards the phone to call Haruhiko and stop him.

--

* * *

Yeah it got longer but the story will end soon.


End file.
